The Legend of the Rose Duelist
by Timaeus
Summary: this is like a recap from the video game Yugioh:The Duelists of the Roses, with a little twist i added, so dun't sue me. this is the chapter if you go on the Red rose side, i'll b doing an additonal one for the White Rose side.
1. Chapter 1:A Legend come true

Yu-gi-oh: The Duelists of the Roses- The tale of the Red Rose Duelist  
  
~ The British Empire in the 1480's. The War of the Roses, a power struggle between the houses of Lancaster (Red Rose) and York (White Rose) to decide a royal successor was nearing an end. With the Yorkists well in the lead the reign of Richard III was but a step away. And in France, Yugi (Henry Tudor)-the last Lancastrian heir- was being forced to live a life of exile. The Lancastrian forces were rendered powerless by ancient cards of sorcery wielded by 'Seto' and his seven followers who known as the Rose Crusaders served under the flag of Lord Crawford, a powerful Yorkist nobleman. Lacking a duelist to champion their cause defeat was imminent for the Lancastrians. In England duel card games were still at the fledging stage. Thus the Lancastrians had to look elsewhere for a duel master capable of facing the Rosenkruez in battle. With this in mind, Margaret Mai Beaufort of Lancaster secretly requested a High Druid to summon a duelist from another age. ~  
  
Another day had begun for Mia, not that it made any difference. Mia liked to be alone, although people at Rosewood High wanted to be her friend. As much as she appreciated it, she turned them down. You see Mia was part of a Lancastrian family one of the only ones left in the world and with a long line of royal history behind them. But to Mia, it seemed like they were the only family left in the house of Lancaster.  
During her History class, they'd started learning about the War of the Roses. The battle between the Lancastrians and the Yorkists. Mia was quite fascinated by the topic so she decided to go to the library to look for a book on it. As Mia browsed the library shelves for the right book she came across a dusty black book with a golden border of the front and back cover. Mia opened the book and looked at the first sentence, which read,  
" The War of the Roses, an epic battle between the Lancastrians and the Yorkists." Mia decided to sign it out. The librarian told Mia that the book didn't belong there. Also that she could keep it. Mia thanked her and left.  
Mia was a fast reader, soon enough, she'd already finished ¾ of the book. Mia looked at the next ¼ and noticed that the pages were blank. "That's strange? These pages are blank," Mia thought as she starred blankly at the book. Mia noticed a page with a picture of a beautifully drawn rose. As Mia ran her fingers over the rose, the picture started to glow. It shone so bright that Mia covered her eyes. When she opened them she found herself in Stonehenge. "Oooooooh!!! Summon from the mystic circle of Red and White roses. The one capable of harnessing pure power. There was truth to the Legend of the Rose Duelist!!! Lady Margaret! I did it! Now we have the means for defeating the evil forces of Rosenkruez!" cried a man standing a few meters from her. "Where am I? Who are you?" asked Mia. "Oh my apologies, I was so excited I forgot I was in the presence of a Rose Duelist," said the man. " A Rose Duelist?" thought Mia. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Simon Mcmooran, High Druid and servant of Lancaster, may I be so bold to ask what your name is?" said Simon. "My name is Mia," replied Mia. "Mia, a fine name indeed! Here's our situation, the year is 1485 and you are currently in Stonehenge near Salisbury, England. The British Empire is in turmoil with the House of Lancaster's rightful claim to the throne being challenged by the Yorkists usurpers. The power struggle is referred to as the War of the Roses. A name based of the badges used by both sides, a Red Rose for the Lancastrians and a White Rose for the Yorkists. Right now our kingdom is threatened by the Yorkists and their wrongful claim to the throne! All because the Yorkists enjoy the support of the Rose Crusaders and their sorcerous White Rose cards. Using our Red Rose cards we summoned you Mia to this day and age. We hoped that your dueling experience would defeat the Rose Crusaders and lead us to victory! You will help us right?" asked Simon.  
"Sure," replied Mia.  
"Right of course, foolish of me to even doubt where your loyalties lie. Rumor has it that only the Legendary Rose Duelist stands a chance against the power of Rosenkreuz. We appreciate any help you can provide against them" said Simon "Hmm.so that's the effect of the Celtic Red Rose cards.it looks like there's some truth to the rumor that Red Rose cards are capable of some time transformation" said a voice. "Who's there!?" said Simon. A man stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a magnificent suit of armor that looked like a dragon. "It's been some time, since the Battle of the Barnet old one," said the man. "Rosenkruez! What brings you here?" asked Simon.  
"Only a member of the Rose Crusaders may call me that, as I recall you may only address me as Seto, or does your memory fail you? And you.must be the dreaded Rose Duelist. I must admit there's a certain aura of power emitting from you. I believe an introduction is in order. I am Seto leader of the Rose Crusaders. There are members of our little group who prefer to call me by the name of C. Rosenkruez." Said Seto.  
"I ask you again, why are you here Seto? Asked Simon impatiently.  
"Mind you manners old man! What else would bring me here? I'm here for the Red Rose cards. After all it was you who showed me how the summoning capabilities would evolve when the Red Rose cards are combined with the transport powers of the White Rose cards." Said Seto  
"You aren't thinking of attempting the forbidden 'Rose Summoning'. If so the Red Rose cards must never fall into your evil hands!!! Card sorcery taps into the power of the Ancient Ones.by their very nature each card is a double-edged sword that can cut both ways. The Rose cards alone harness tremendous power. There's no telling what horrors one might bring into the world by combining both Red and White!!! I will sacrifice my own life if needed to prevent any from uttering the 'Spell of Doom'!!! "'Spell of Doom'? Fool!!! The sixteen Red and White Rose cards grant power over all! Druid legend has twisted the true meaning of these cards! We Rose Crusaders have sworn to create a utopia free from the ravenges of war. We intend to accomplish this with the power of these cards!!! And we shall do so by extending the rule of Richard III throughout the known world!!! Simons didn't say a word he had probably been bored of listening to him. But Mia was actually quite interested in all of this. "By the way it was clever of you to draw a circle of roses around our barrier to summon the duelist. But you were foolish to come alone, this area is surrounded and if you wish to leave with your life you will only do so by handing over the Red Rose cards." Said Seto with an evil smile. "Me? A fool? Then what about you? Were you actually foolish enough to believe the Red Rose cards would stay in my possession? Right after the summoning I had them dispersed among our best duelists to keep them from your tainted hands!" Said Simon with a smile. "Then you leave me with but one option I shall enlist the aid of your precious Rose Duelist!" said Seto. "Oh great now he wants me too." thought Mia who was a little frustrated after hearing this. " You take leave of your senses..," said Simon who was getting angry. "You speak to soon, old man!" said Seto. "Heed my words, Duelist if you wish to return to your proper time period you will require the sixteen Red and White Rose cards. The cards must be laid in reverse of the summoning in order to send you home" said Seto.  
"You know the spell?" asked Simon. "Since you need the sixteen Rose cards as much as we do, I propose a partnership. Help us gather the cards and I shall guarantee your return after we achieved our ultimate goal!!!" said Seto proudly. "An absurd proposal!! Do you think that the honourable Mia would lend an ear to your ridiculous proposal!?" asked Simon with a frustrated expression. But Mia was all ears for this one, besides she needed to know in order to decide what she would do. "Can you be so sure old man? Let's see Simon's side has eight of the Red Rose cards. While my side, the Rose Crusaders has eight White Rose cards. As numbers are even simple arithmetic indicates you can side with either of us. But I'm sure you'll take into account who's winning this war! After all who was desperate to summon you in the first place? I think it's clear which side is better-positioned to send you home." Said Seto. "M.Mia heed not the words of this.power hungry lunatic!!!" Said Simon looking a bit worried. "Simon, must you resort to name calling? I'm hurt. I'll tell you what, why don't we leave the decision to our dear duelist? After all, Simon the duelist's future is not for us to decide now is it?" Asked Seto. "Well, yes but." Simon began. "Splendid! In keeping with the tradition of the Old Temple gardens I offer you a choice duelist. Here are two roses, the White one represents me and the Red for old Simon here." Explained Seto. "For the sake of justice! Choose the red rose!" cried Simon. "Stand by me, duelist choose the white rose," said Seto. Mia looked at the white rose and thought, "Maybe it's better if I help the winning side, I mean Seto has a point the Lancastrians were the one who was desperate to win." thought Mia. Then she turned to the red rose, "It would be wrong to alter history so I should help the Lancastrians win, even if they do ending up winning with or without my help, they're my ancestry too, I'm part of a Lancastrian and it would be wrong not to help them" thought Mia. So Mia reached out and picked the red rose. "How disappointing, oh well. you made your choice and I will respect that. For now I will grant you safe passage until you've met with Yugi, after all I wouldn't want our little game to end so soon, that wouldn't be sporting. Until then Duelist!" and with those last words Seto and his Rose Crusaders left.  
Mia and Simon got on a ship and immediately headed out to sea.  
"Where are we going Simon?" asked Mia.  
"Oh you'll see Mia, I'm sure you will like the person you are about to meet," said Simon confidently with a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the house of Lanca...

Yu-gi-oh: The Duelists of the Roses-The tale of the Red Rose Duelist  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome to the House of Lancaster  
  
Mia and Simon sailed off from Stonehenge and headed to France. Soon enough they had arrived in the French Empire, they docked in Brest on the Isle of Bretagne. Mia met Margaret Mai Beaufort who was on her way to Canterbury to help strengthen the Lancastrian forces.  
"Well, you're the Rose Duelist, welcome to the House of Lancaster," said Margaret. Simon then brought Mia to a large chamber where it looked liked four young teens were associating with each other.  
"Just wait here for a minute Mia, I'll be right back," said Simon.  
Simon walked up to the table where the boy with an usual hairstyle sat, he got up and came over to where Mia was waiting, he had black hair with dark magenta streaks, golden yellow bangs, and dark violet eyes.  
"Mia I present Prince Yugi.Last Prince of Lancaster, a true Welshman and the hope of we who call ourselves Celts! My lord, I present Mia the Rose Duelist," said Simon.  
"You serve us well Simon. My mother was wise in summoning you from Scotland," said Yugi.  
"You honor me sire." Said Simon with a bow.  
"Duelist, I am Yugi. Actually, Henry Tudor is my name. But I find it tiresome you may call me Yugi. I'm sure Simon explained our situation. But it's only right that I request your services myself. I need you to return to England and put an end to the threat of the Rose Crusaders. Their White Rose cards form a barrier that prevents my armies from setting foot on British soil. Although we Celts have the Red Rose cards, we are but inheritors unable to wield their full power. In the hopes of reversing our fortunes we gambled on a Druid legend that spoke of a Rose Duelist," explained Yugi.  
"I see, so you summoned me from my age to help you," said Mia.  
Yugi smiled and nodded. Mia didn't want to bring up the fact that they would have won even if they didn't bring her here.  
"I would like to note that our resources have been pressed to the limit requiring us to invade England by August! My troops will land in Milford Haven, Wales and march on to face the enemy at Bosworth Field! Having all the Rose Crusaders out of commission would be ideal. But as that might prove difficult, any reduction of their forces would be appreciated. " Explained Yugi.  
"Don't worry that shouldn't be a problem for me,"said Mia proudly "Right then! Let us part company and reunite in Bosworth! Simon will provide you with details as to where and when we'll meet once more." Yugi, accompanied Simon and Mia back to the ship to return to England. Yugi gave Mia a little farewell kiss on the cheek and sent them off. "Good luck Mia! I know you will triumph!" said Yugi as he waved farewell to them. 


	3. Chapter 3: Reutrn to England, The captur...

Yu-gi-oh!: The Duelists of the Roses- The tale of the Red Rose Duelist  
  
Chapter 3: Return to England, the capture of the 1st Rose card  
  
Mia and Simon immediately left Brest, France and headed back to England. They docked at Milford Haven and headed to Chester. Chester was quite a nice place with many forests and small villages. They headed toward the forests not knowing what was awaiting them.  
"Mia, before I forget I must tell you that the rules of dueling here differ from your time. In this age we use something called the, "Perfect Rule." In which we use a deck leader to guide our monsters in battle. Of course you still control them. Let's just say we do this so you don't have to get hurt," said Simon.  
" I see, I'm sure I'll be fine Simon. I've heard a little about it in my age," said Mia confidently.  
They continued walking until they heard a voice,  
"Heh heh heh, so you've finally come!" said someone in a buggy voice.  
Mia and Simon looked around trying to see who said that. Mia saw a clearing in the forest and a small boy with glasses and hair like a blue beetle was standing there.  
"Who are you? Are you a Lancastrian?" asked Mia.  
"Ha! A Lancastrian! Hardly! I wouldn't side with them! I am Weevil, one of the Rose Crusaders! And you, must be the Rose Duelist, prepare to face the sting of my insect deck!" said Weevil.  
"Fine, and when I win will you hand me the White Rose card that you have?" asked Mia.  
"Ha! Only if you win! Which I highly doubt!" said Weevil with an evil grin.  
So the duel started. Mia and Weevil unleashed their deck leaders first. Mia's deck leader was Birdface (1600/1600). Mia was surprised though when Weevil unleashed his deck leader, which turned out to be only a Basic Insect. (500/700)  
"Alright! I'll go first" said Mia.  
Mia took a look at the cards in her hand. Of course she hadn't forgotten about the perfect rule, Mia could only play a few cards in her hand. So she picked to set the Swordsman of a Foreign Land.  
"I'll set one monster out in defense mode!" said Mia.  
Her deck leader flapped its wings and a card appeared in front of it.  
"Hehe! I'll squash you. I summon the Hercules beetle in attack mode and move it one space forward towards your monster!" said Weevil. "Ah and don't forget we are in a forest area! So my Beetle gets a bonus of 500 points!" said Weevil with a laugh.  
Mia looked at her hand again. And looked at Weevil who was still snickering under his breath. She didn't have enough summoning points right now to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon or her Dark Magician yet. Unfortunately nothing in her hand could beat Weevil's Beetle at the moment. Then Mia thought that if she changed part of the field to her advantage it might be easier. So she chose to play mountains.  
" I'll move my deck leader two spaces to the space beside my monster, then I'll play one card face down and move it one space forward." Said Mia  
Birdface moved beside her facedown Swordsman and a card appeared face down one space diagonal of her deck leader.  
"Ha! Moving your deck leader closer to me wouldn't be a wise idea! Unless you want to lose of course." Said Weevil.  
" I won't lose! Not to a jerk like you!" shouted Mia.  
"Grr.you'll regret saying those words!" said Weevil. "I'll play a card face down too, and move my beetle two spaces forward in front of your monster!" said Weevil.  
Mia didn't care though, she was already ready to destroy his beetle and seriously damage Weevil's lifepoints.  
" Alright I flip my face down card face up and move it one space forward! Activate Mountains!!!" cried Mia.  
An area of the forest was now replaced with mountains. And had reduced Weevil's Hercules Beetle to it's original attack points.  
"Next I'll summon this! My Blue Eyes White Dragon! And since it's in the mountain area it gains a bonus of 500 points!" said Mia.  
Birdface flapped its wings and a large blue-eyed white dragon appeared beside Weevil's beetle. The dragon gave a loud cry and turned its attention to Weevil's beetle.  
" NOOOOOO!!! My beetle's done for!" cried Weevil looking terrified.  
"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Weevil's Hercules Beetle!" commanded Mia.  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" cried Weevil in terror.  
Mia's Blue Eyes gave a mighty cry and blasted Weevil's beetle away. Mia watched as Weevil's lifepoints went from 4000 to 2000.  
"Argh!!! You'll pay for that you may have knocked out half my lifepoints but I'll make sure you and the whole house of Lancaster loses! I reveal my face down card! Infinite dimissal! And now I'll use it to freeze your Blue Eyes for 3 turns!" cried Weevil.  
Mia watched as a tornado formed beneath her Blue Eyes trapping it for 3 turns. It wasn't too bad for her. She was still winning the duel.  
"Next I'll play my cocoon of evolution and my larva moth together. And now in 5 turns you'll be history!" said Weevil laughing evilly.  
"Don't count on it yet! I'll find a way to squash your cocoon!" said Mia.  
Mia looked at her hand, this wasn't going very well. She may have taken the lead but if she didn't crack that cocoon soon she'd be in real trouble. Right now she had nothing in her hand that could help her so she just played cursebreaker face down.  
"I'll play a card face down and end my turn!" said Mia.  
"What a shame I thought it would be challenging to duel you. Don't worry I'll finish you soon. As soon as my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth emerges in 4 more turns. I'll play this card, which will wipe out a portion of your lifepoints. I play hinotama! Attack the Rose Duelist's lifepoints directly!" cried Weevil.  
Mia watched as a ball of flame hit her deck leader. She felt some of it too and fell to the ground.  
"Oh my Mia! Are you o.k?" cried Simon as he helped Mia to her feet.  
"Yes, I'm o.k. thank you Simon," said Mia.  
Mia had lost 500 lifepoints from Weevil's card. She was stilled trapped, and had to wait 2 more turns before her dragon was free from Weevil's trap. But she still had one more card in her hand that could help her, but if she played it, it would cost her all the summoning points she had. But she was running out of time and had to destroy Weevil's cocoon before it could turn into the P.U.G.M. So Mia played the trap invisible wire face down. She couldn't risk playing a monster at this point, Weevil might have something planned to destroy her monster. Then Mia thought,  
"Wait I still have my cursebreaker card. That's it I can use it to free my Blue Eyes, but I have to wait another turn before I can actually attack. Hmm.I guess it's worth a try," thought Mia.  
" I play cursebreaker! And I'll use it to free my Blue Eyes from your trap card!" cried Mia.  
Her Blue Eyes was free but she still couldn't attack, for now anyway.  
"Ha don't forget since you did that you can't attack on this turn!" said Weevil.  
"I'm well aware of that," said Mia.  
"Very well, I'll play a monster in defense mode to protect my lifepoints from your dragon," said Weevil.  
"Well that's not going to help you! I'm about to end this duel! I play the Dark Magician! In attack mode! Now attack Weevil's face down monster!" commanded Mia.  
"Ha you may have destroyed my monster but now you'll pay! You've triggered the effect of my Beastking of the Swamps! You'll destroy my monster but my monster will destroy your Magician as well!" said Weevil laughing.  
"That's of no concern to me, you forgot, my Blue Eyes White Dragon is free now. And you have nothing left to defend you. Now Blue Eyes attack Weevil's lifepoints directly!" commanded Mia.  
Her Blue Eyes shot a large blast of white light at Weevil's deck leader. Weevil fell to the ground as his lifepoints went down to zero.  
"NOOOO I lost how can this be!? Wahhhhhhh" cried Weevil as he ran away dropping his White Rose card.  
Mia picked up the card and looked at it. It looked like a Red Rose card except it was white.  
"Mia! You were phenomenal! We've finally captured one of their Rose cards. Now all we need is the other seven. And I'm sure you'll succeed," said Simon joyfully.  
"Thank you, it was kinda tough. I didn't think I'd actually win. Well.let's get out of this forest." Said Mia.  
"Ah right, let's go" said Simon.  
Mia and Simon left Chester and headed to the next placed where another Rose Crusader was stationed. Mia knew that the next duel, won't be as easy as the last. But she was determined to do whatever she can to help turn the tide in this war. And so Mia and Simon journeyed on. 


End file.
